Kayden Rhodes
W.I.P Is half angel, but doesnt know it. Only found out when wings burst from his back (very painful, very scary, poor baby). This leaves 2 scars on his back that heal well but not fully. The scars are still visible when his wings are completely 'hidden away'. His wings are a very pretty golden browny yellowy colour. Plays guitar in a very famous band. Has a massive crush on the singer, Marcus (who he eventually gets together with). Everyone knows he does, but he doesnt know they know. He is very obvious about his crush but thinks he's subtle. Adorable ball of happiness. Massive sweetie. Is very proud of his band and tends to wear the bands colours (purple and yellow) often. Cheeky and energetic on stage. The cute innocent one in the band. Loves their fans and is always happy to meet them and chat. When not wanting to be recognised and swarmed by fans while out, he ties his hair up and hides it under a beanie, and wears sunglasses. Has a twin brother, Nathaniel, who is also half angel (identical twins, from same egg but slightly differing looks, only eye colour and kayden has a few freckles). Kayden was small and weak and sickly as a child (due to his brother taking more stuff before birth, meaning he grew and developed more/faster than Kayden), and his bro looked out for him. He is still small now, a little shorter than his brother and smallest in the band. Brothers looked out for themselves and each other as their mum didnt bother with them or show interest (more interested in parties and men, never really home), and their angel dad disappeared after sleeping with their mum. Kayden is a bit of a pushover when it comes to their mum, and finds it hard to tell her no. She uses kayden for his money a lot and pretends to be a caring mother. Both twins know shes using Kayden, but kayden still finds it hard to say no. Until their wings come through and kayden tells her that after hiding something that important from them, hes had way more than enough, and he finally stands up to her. At one point in high school was almost raped by older stuudents in the school bathroom but his brother stopped them and saved him, (was by older boys bullying him for being gay), has been panicky when it comes to sex since so has never managed, but will get over the panic with marcus' help. Never hidden that he is gay but also never gone overboard showing it off. Was in a pretty severe car crash at one point caused by a drunk driver hitting the taxi he was riding in, which then spun into the other lane to get hit by a second car. Spent a little time in hospital but fully recovered except a scar on hs right thigh. Other than Theo, the bands drummer, who has been friends with Kayden and his brother since they were very young children, his best friend is Zevran from another band, who is also the brother of the keyboard player (Vanessa) in kaydens band. Kayden got his love of playing the guitar from visiting Theo at around 6 years old, where Theos dad would let him practice on his. He ended up doing small jobs for people in the neighbourhood to raise money to buy his own guitar. But once he saved enough, the money vanished (his mum had taken it). His brother saw how upset Kayden was and bought him the guitar with his own money. He still treasures it now, even though he has collected many more, that ones still his favourte. Once dyed purple into his fringe but grew it out, though he did kinda like it. The twins dad comes back into their lives, but after they get their wings, which will surprise them a lot because they didn't know he knew they existed. Kay and Nath will be introduced by their dad a community of angels, and all male (because all angels are male). Loves cute things and has a lot of plushies, a lot of them are gifts from fans which he treasures. He has a pretty wide style when it comes to clothing, from super cute, but to kinda punky, to pastel cute stuff to nerdy but to really cool. Is quite clever, but can be a bit ditzy/clueless. Never usually notices an innuendo straight away. seemingly totally innocent. Category:Dolls Category:Characters Category:Ulixes Category:Main World